Happy Birthday
by Zanmat0
Summary: Souji returns just in time (not really) for the Detective Prince's birthday. [Happy 4/27] [Updated w/ vice versa chapter]
1. Her Birthday

**OOC Naoto is here, but…aah, I'm sorry. Short but sweet, as per usual.**

* * *

"_It'll be your birthday soon, right? Don't worry, I'll definitely be there!"_

_Haaa…I hope I can hold you to your word this time, Souji-kun._

"Naoto-kun?"

_It's not like him to be late. Maybe…he was in an accident? No, no, no. That's silly worry, not credible fact…_

"Naoto-kun."

_Tch…now I've worked myself up into a…a…whatever it is I'm feeling. Where are you…_

"Naoto-kun!"

"Ah! Yes? Wait…Rise-san?"

"You were zoning out for a minute there. Are you okay?"

Naoto closed her eyes, leaning forward and resting her chin in her palms. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I suppose it's because Souji-kun hasn't returned."

Rise smiled knowingly, tousling Naoto's hair as she looked to Yosuke for support. "Don't worry! He'll make it. He always does."

"Rise-san's right. Souji's just a little late. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

An hour passed by.

Naoto shifted nervously as she glanced at the door to the Junes break room. Her birthday party had been held there against her will, despite all her claims that she simply wanted to enjoy some tea and rest in her apartment. As such, it was a spirited occasion, but the worry for the team leader's well-being was growing. Even Teddie's bad jokes had dampened somewhat.

Suddenly, the door was shook by the soft rap on someone on the outside.

"Sorry I was late! Traffic today was a nightmare all on its own, and the train had to stop, but-"

Souji gently shouldered his way into the room, small box in hand as his friends smiled fondly at his arrival. Naoto sighed in relief, but her emotions were getting the better of her; she could feel a sort of frustration against Souji. Trying not to focus on it, she stood with a soft groan and strode over to the crowd, matching Souji's grin with a tired smile.

"Never mind that, Souji-kun. You kept poor Naoto-kun waiting!"

Souji was immediately apologetic, setting the box down on one of the many tables and walking to the detective. "I-I'm sorry. I told you I'd be here, but…I hope I have some way to make it up to you…?"

"…Senpai."

He stopped and watched with a slight hint of a blush, focused on Naoto as she glanced upwards to meet his sight. "I…can you…"

Normally, her awkwardness would be endearing, sometimes complemented with a titter or a comment from her friends, but this was different. The air grew heavy, forcing even Teddie from making any sort of remark. Souji seemed unaffected, almost used to always being the target of some type of ire. Naoto glared at him for a second, the result being torn between anger and joy, before she seized him by his hoodie sleeve and pulled insistently towards one of the break rooms. She could hear him calling for their friends to continue on as he went with minimal resistance. Shutting the door quietly behind them, she turned back to Souji, who had put his hands in his pockets as he gazed at her intently. "I wasn't aware that you were coming back."

"…Ah."

"You could have at least informed me accordingly…I wanted to plan something for you."

"Your birthday's more important than me coming back-"

"No, it isn't! I was worried!"

Naoto herself did not mean to snap at him, the shock in Souji's eyes only served to drive that point home. She knew it was out of character, becoming upset so easily. It didn't matter.

He was here. She was peeved. A perfect time to vent.

"I took on the mantle of visiting _you_ because you're in college and you're busy, what with me still being a…a _high school _student."

"…Naoto-"

"I know we were talking about moving in together in your apartment after I graduate, after which everything, according to you, would be 'just peachy' and-"

"Wait, what are you-"

"-then you started focusing on exams and I was under the impression that-"

"Naoto-"

"Then everyone keeps telling me that I'm too fixated on what the future is, and then Rise-san saunters into my office one day, drags me to Okina and lectures me about girly things and the facets of being lonely!"

"…Um-"

"I'm _wasn't _lonely! Don't look at me like that! I…I just…"

"Naoto."

Souji rested his palm on her shoulder, instantly cutting off her tirade as she stared at him, the look in his eyes telling her that she needed to take a breath. "I know it's barely any consolation but…for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

His words lingered in the air, his hand gliding from her shoulder to her cheek, fingers ghosting just barely along her skin. Naoto's breath hitched slightly at the feeling, but the urge to say one more thing before…something happened. Before he would eventually go into his whole "it's-going-to-be-okay" routine and obviously succeed in sweeping her off her feet. Stupid Souji.

"…I was doing everything I could to avoid intruding on your studies, but here you are…and you couldn't find the will to at least tell me you were here?"

Souji's eyes widened a bit at her drop in volume, but he soon had a gentle smile on his face as he stood straight, stepping back and spreading his arms wide. Naoto tried to scold him more, but her intense emotion overcame her, and she was soon throwing herself into his embrace. Souji took her cap off and held her head to him, gently cradling her as she tried not to sob into his shirt.

"Hm…I think…" He kissed the top of her head as he started to brush her hair, murmuring softly into her ear. "…I think you wanted me to say…I love you…so much. And I missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't come any earlier."

Naoto hiccupped as she nuzzled into his chest, and she contented herself with the feel that she had longed for since he left. Taking in his scent unconsciously, she silently appreciated the warmth of his hug.

_Ah…he's really here. It's not a dream, not anymore. His strength, his smell, this feeling of…it's warm. So…warm._

Naoto curled her head into him as she held on tightly, blinking back tears as she whispered, "You're so cruel…acting so kind one minute and disappearing the next…"

Souji chuckled softly as he held her, listening to her slowly calm down. "I know. Before you punish me in whatever manner, how about I show you your presents?"

"I'm not a child, you know. Y-you didn't have to get me anything."

"I like coddling you. Come on, don't drag your feet."

Souji opened the door to an empty room; puzzled, he glanced around, but the only evidence that anyone was there were the assorted presents on the nearby table and the remains of what looked like a bustling party.

"That's weird. Did they really go home already?"

_Or…they're setting the stage for some sort of shenanigans._

"Take a seat on the couch. Closing your eyes would be nice, too."

Naoto did as she was told, taking a seat and closing her eyes; Souji caught her peeking, however, so the next few minutes were spent with her covering her eyes with one hand.

_Hmm…he's coming back here. _

_Setting something somewhat heavy down on the table. Present? No…too soft sounding. Unless it's a plush…no, no, no._

_Cake? Hmm…viable._

_Hey…why did I hear the lights shutting off?_

_He has something now. Sound of striking flames. Matches, I assume. _

_Further investigation is required. Time to sneak a look at-_

"You can open your eyes now."

Naoto opened her eyes slowly, noting that the room was indeed darkened considerably, save for a lamp in the corner that provided the barest vision possible. "Mood lighting. You'll see."

Souji managed to strike a match, his face brightened slightly by the ensuing fire. Reaching down, Naoto caught a glimpse of a cake, the gentle flame touching a multitude of matches stuck into it. One by one, the room grew brighter, until Naoto was able to see a clear view of her close surroundings. Her face was illuminated by the candles that were resting in an elegant little cake, specially designed in case she had a meal beforehand, such that she wouldn't be forced to finish. In a fine scrawl of pale blue icing, it clearly read: _Happy Birthday, Naoto._

Naoto looked up at Souji, puzzled as to how he was able to see well enough in the dark. To her surprise, he was wearing a strange pair of goggles, blushing slightly as he took them off. "Um…night vision goggles. It's actually pretty incredible what you can get when you pay attention to Tanaka listings."

She felt an urge to put on the fancy gadget just as Souji placed it on the table, but her attention was called back to him as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Heh…uh…kinda weird to be doing this in a Junes break room, but…"

Naoto raised an eyebrow, doing her best to hide a smile.

"I, um…I know I haven't been here to see you as often as I would like, but…at least I can be here to wish you a happy birthday."

Naoto felt her face warming a bit, but she considered his logic…and broke into a fit of giggles. Souji was taken aback by her change in demeanor, but some part of him was happy to see her laughing. "W-what are you laughing for?"

"You come back home to woo me, put on silly goggles and showing off your 'mood lighting', and then you-…you just….hehehehe!"

She wiped her eyes and smiled widely, remarking to the blushing Souji, "It's so sweet. I…I just love that about you."

"Hey…d-don't laugh when I'm trying to be sincere…"

"No, no…it's not that, it's just…"

Naoto looked up at Souji and placed a hand on her chest, giving him one of the brightest, most beautiful smiles he had ever seen from her. Clear emotion was evident in her tone as she said, "…I must be truly blessed, having someone like you. I'm not sure I know how to thank you, Souji-kun."

Souji's eyes widened a fraction as he digested her words, and his surprise was soon replaced by a blush and a sheepish head scratch. "I, er…you don't have to worry about it, really."

Naoto leaned forward to cut a slice of the cake under the patient watch of Souji. As the two helped themselves, a few content minutes passed until Souji spoke up once again.

"Come here. I have another present for you."

Naoto had some notion of what he meant, but played along, standing and walking with a subtly snarky stride as she took the hand Souji offered to her. "I had this whole thing thought out. A speech, you know?"

"Yes? And…?"

"I decided against it. You've heard Nanako say that I like the simple things best, so…I'll keep it short."

"Mhm…?"

Sliding gracefully onto his lap, she draped her arms around his neck as she made a little noise of affirmative curiosity, but she patiently waited for Souji to say his piece as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. "We've been dating for a good few years and my mentality's never changed."

Naoto cocked her head in a teasingly coy manner as she gazed fondly at him, knowing from experience that he wasn't quite finished. "…I love you."

His arms slipped around her back, and the two enjoyed their simple hug as Naoto rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt his hands gently massage her back. A sigh escaped him as she brushed his hair, but she stopped fairly quickly to lean back and take his face in her hands, gently tugging his cheeks as she snickered quietly. As he tried to reach up with a murmur of distaste, she smirked and said, "You forgot something."

"…Hn?"

Scoffing and giving him a mock pout, she leaned forward and muttered against his cheek. "Now how could Perfect-kun forget something like this…?

Letting her hands rest on his shoulders, her nails dug gently into his shirt to silently let him know to stay still. Feeling his body stiffen up in response, Naoto giggled silently as she pecked his cheek, nuzzling against him as her lips trailed closer to his own. Her arms moved to lazily wrap around his neck, the slight momentum allowing her to meet his lips. Souji's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned softly in a ploy to break him, melding into him as they tasted the intense blend between each other and the birthday cake. Some part of Naoto's mind leapt with joy as she felt his arms tighten possessively, his fingers grazing gently against her hips as he squeezed. They parted to catch their respective breaths, with Naoto smiling in satisfaction at the twinkle in his eye. "Now there's what was missing."

"D-…did you plan that?"

"A little. Do you dislike it?"

Souji placed his hands back on her hips, tracing the tiny margin of exposed skin between her shirt and her pants. His look turned the slightest bit contemplative before he looked back at her and smiled wryly. "No."

"Well, that's-"

A sharp whistle cut through the air as Teddie burst in, followed closely by a heap that looked like Yosuke, with Rise, Yukiko, Chie, and Kanji following behind in that order. "SENSEI! How could you take advantage of our Nao-chan while we were gone?!"

Kanji grabbed the back of Teddie's collar as Yosuke stood with a groan, remarking, "Eh…it looks more like Naoto-kun took advantage of Souji."

Naoto turned slightly and settled comfortably into Souji's lap, smiling lightly as Souji wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're not wrong. This one's mine."

Rise looked shocked for a moment before shouting in dismay. "Wait, why are you letting her be so possessive, Senpai?!"

Souji shrugged and smiled and he close his eyes, resting his chin on Naoto's shoulder. "Can't say I don't like it."

As the rest of the group filed over to consume what was left of the food, Souji felt Naoto slide between his legs and nestle her head into his chest. He smiled slightly as she took his hand in hers, letting his thumb rhythmically stroke her fingers. Grey eyes met, and Naoto smiled softly as she murmured, "Thank you."

Souji simply nuzzled his forehead against hers, smiling as he closed his eyes.

It's not like she minded at all.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Naoto Shirogane (and those whose birthday falls on the same day)!**


	2. His Birthday

**This isn't really an update; it's more like another version of the story. Specifically, if it was Souji's birthday. I just thought it'd be easier to put in under the aptly named "happy birthday" title.**

**As always, enjoy.**

* * *

Naoto ducked between the kitchen and the calendar she had pinned securely to the hallway wall, muttering quietly to herself at the date circled in a bright red. Plucking a decent-sized serving spoon off the kitchen counter, she checked the pot that was simmering on the stove and stirred experimentally, nodding in self-satisfaction at the pleasant aroma. She checked her watch as she carefully placed the spoon down and picked up a smaller one, sampling her cooking as she watched the minute digit go up one increment. "Hm. That should do nicely."

Casually tossing the spoon in the sink, she undid the apron tied snugly around her waist and hung it over one of the dining room chairs. That would go in the laundry later. Reaching into a cabinet to grab some plates, she grunted irritably as she stood on her toes, a noise that turned into a triumphant smile as she got what she needed with no incident. A decent serving of rice was placed first, followed by a thin layer of the freshly-completed curry. Placing both on the table, she put her arms on her hips and grinned proudly at her handiwork. It was simple, and there would be quite a few dishes to wash afterwards, but it was her work and hers alone. In her mind, that made the whole thing worth it.

Tora jumped on the table and sat on the edge, tilting his head in an inquiry that boiled down to 'feed me, too'. "Of course I didn't forget you, you silly. Come."

The striped cat scampered after her happily as she made her way back to the kitchen, picking a cutely designed little plate from the cupboard that held various kinds of cat food. Placing a neat portion of the meal on the plate, she put it on the floor next to the patient cat. He nuzzled against her leg and curled his tail affectionately around it, purring lazily as he settled down to eat. Naoto bent down to stroke his ears, smiling as he twitched them irritably.

Straightening up, she tossed the messy ponytail she had tied over her shoulder so it landed just above the small of her back, sighing as she did. She really needed to cut that.

There was no more time to dwell on that, as she heard the lock to the front door turning. For a moment, Naoto's breath hitched as she noted that only one other person had a key to their apartment. Running to the door, she skidded to a stop as she saw Souji walking in, his heavy grey coat draped over a shoulder. His eyes lit up as he saw Naoto standing by the doorway. She must've heard him coming. "I'm ho-"

"W-what are you doing back so early? I had just finished with...er…I-…I mean, not that I mind that you're back…early, but- agh…" The flustered detective sighed at Souji's curious smile, taking a deep breath and bowing politely as she chose to start from the top. "I'm sorry, just…pardon my antics. Welcome back, Souji-kun."

His smile grew into a sappy grin as he dropped his school satchel near his shoes and pulled Naoto into a warm embrace, hands clasped gently at the small of her back as he hummed his greeting. She chuckled at the now-routine gesture, slowly returning the hug with her own arms around his shoulders. "I'm home. Are your classes done for the day?"

"Yes. I was hoping you'd be free for the rest of the night."

"Well, when you ask like that, how can I say no?"

Naoto smiled, content that whatever the day had tackled Souji with did nothing to dampen his spirits. "You seem happy."

"I'm just glad to be back. Long day."

"Well, let me take your jacket. Go take a seat at the table, I…made dinner."

"Thank you. What's the occasion?"

Naoto stopped at the coat hanger as she watched him wander to one of the two mats at their admittedly small dining table, pausing after she hung his jacket by the collar. _Does he…really not remember?_

"Err…do you not know what today is?"

Souji looked back at her and stroked his chin reflectively, habitually stroking the small layer of fuzz that was growing. "Hmm…our anniversary passed already…your birthday is also a pretty long way off…"

Naoto was puzzled by his failure to recognize the very word she was looking for, reaching out with a hesitant hand as Souji grew more and more lost. "Umm…holidays. There's-"

"Souji. It's…it's your birthday today."

"…Ah."

She was shocked by how his face fell, but a small smile remained as she came forward in concern, clutching his lower arm in a small act of reassurance. She did not realize this was a touchy subject. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine, it's just…it's been a while since I last celebrated."

"O-oh. I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Souji wrapped his other arm around her and brought her close enough for him to kiss the top of her head. Naoto stayed silent, hugging his arm as he rested his chin against her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm grateful."

"…Are you sure? We can do something else. I'd rather not disconcert you in your home. On your birthday, of all days."

"Mhm. You don't have to worry about me."

Naoto let go of his arm and let him sit, getting some cups for the tea she had made earlier. "Let me know what you think?"

Souji sampled the dinner, smiling and nodding appreciatively. "It's good. You're getting as good at this as me."

"I still have a long way to go before I'm at your level."

"For what it's worth, I believe in you."

He thanked her as she handed him a cup, taking a seat herself at the other end of the table. They dined in a comfortable silence, Souji breaking it every so often to make jokes or ask about her day. There were no frills; just enjoying one another's company. "Wow…that was great."

She blushed slightly; praise from a master chef tends to do that, it would seem. "You're just trying to flatter me."

"No no, I'm not. I found it better than getting something from outside or cooking myself. Self-made food just starts to taste boring after a while."

Naoto sensed there was more to his reasoning, but let it go. Reaching under her chair, her hand found something small, though not what she intended. Tiny fangs bit playfully into her hand before releasing and lapping gently. The slight pain still lingered, however, and her brought her hand back up with a small yelp. Souji raised an eyebrow before reaching for her hand in concern, but a cat jumping on the table and Naoto insistently waving him off. "Oh, there's the kitty. How's it goin'?"

The cat meowed proudly and flopped next to him as he moved his plate, purring madly as Souji rubbed his fur. Naoto sighed and shook her hand, reaching under the chair again and grasping a small package. "This, er…this is for you."

She handed it to him quickly, tapping Tora lightly above his nose, something he shook his head at in annoyance. Souji looked mystified as he carefully undid the simple blue wrapping, leaving the ribbon off to the side; he already thought of a way to reuse these. He pulled a small, practically designed digital watch from the box, clean numbers telling him the time and a distance in meters. "This is…"

"It's…an upgraded version. O-of the old watches. I was thinking that…" Naoto blushed a bit and scratched her cheek with a finger, looking away as Souji removed his old one, set it gingerly on the table, and slipped on new one. "…since we've been together for a few years now…I wanted to do something that would benefit us in the long run. Um…this seemed like the best solution."

"And…do you-"

"Of course, I made my own. I-It was only logical that I do, and…you understand, right? "

"I get it. This is great…thank you."

Naoto let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Souji smiled brightly, his thumb gently stroking the face of the watch. "You didn't have to get me so many presents…"

"Huh?"

"Good dinner, beautiful watch…"

He stood and circled around the table, palming something from his side of the table as he did. Reaching over, he stuck the ribbon to her hair like a faux hairpin, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "…and you. I'd say that's pretty solid."

He laughed awkwardly and made a 'surprise' motion with his hands. "Ta-da?"

Naoto simply looked surprised for a second before she gave way to an incredibly warm smile, nodding happily as she stood up and hugged him again. "…Happy birthday, Souji."

Rather than go on a city-wide adventure that might be ideal to other, more extravagant couples; Souji and Naoto settled for simplicity; catching up on their backlog of movies. They both made themselves comfortable on their couch, Naoto snuggling close to him as they wore a warm blanket. The television droned on as they shared a laugh every now and then, and Souji would smile as she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. When they hit the mystery genre, they mused at the parallels and perpendiculars to their lives in the lore while the detective pointed out logical fallacies, much to the amusement of her partner.

They were in the middle of the most recent Sherlock Holmes reboot when he felt the grip on his arm relax; a quick drop in the TV's volume allowed her soft snores to reach his ear. Leaving the volume as is, he gently nudged her off his arm and scooted to the end of the couch, leaving her ample room to rest her cheek on his lap. He watched her tense her muscles and stretch her legs out as Tora jumped on the cushion next to his hand, his other playing with her hair as she sighed contentedly. The small cat squeezed into the small gap between Naoto's leg and the couch cushion, yawning at Souji as he watched with a measure of curiosity.

With the two other residents of the cozy apartment now asleep, Souji took a swig of his water and relaxed, his free fingers ruffling Naoto's hair and smoothing it out afterwards. Hiking up his sleeve, he gazed at the upgraded watch before humming quietly and going back to brushing her hair. He nudged some hair off her face so he could lean down and kiss her cheek, murmuring quietly, "Thank you for the gift. And everything else."

She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled deeper into his leg.

* * *

**Y'know…I was going to write something halfway profound here, but I forgot exactly what that was.**

**So, uh…thanks for reading.**


	3. Her Birthday, Again

**Yeaaaah, this is a thing.**

* * *

**April 25th, Nighttime.**

"_I'm afraid I won't be able to make it home in time."_

"Ah? Another little twist in the case, huh."

"_Mm. So much for that vacation."_

"Haha. We'll figure something out, don't you worry."

Souji paused from his typing when he saw Naoto yawn, covering it with her hand as usual. He smiled gently as she blinked, the cat sitting on his lap looking up at him and doing the same. "What?"

Tora simply blinked again and stretched, and he could hear Naoto giggle at the sight on her end. "He misses you."

"_Only him?"_

"Nope. But I'll live, don't worry."

"_Thank you for your patience, Souji."_

Souji hummed a bit as he skimmed the travel site for tickets, nodding judiciously as he found the perfect arrival time and date. He quickly booked it before turning his attention back to Naoto, who was simply reading what looked a file and sneaking glances at him every so often. "Should I shave?"

"_Hm?"_

"I think my beard's growing. What if someone mistakes me for a sage?"

Naoto laughed to herself at the thought, and Souji smiled widely before adding, "That, and you've been looking at my face a lot. Renewing your mental picture?"

She took the teasing in stride, shaking her head and smiling again. "_No, I was just thinking that you're already starting to look like one."_

He scoffed and pretended to look offended, but Naoto could still see through his little acts. "_You can stop pouting now."_

"Okay."

She stifled another yawn and leaned back to stretch her arms behind her head. Souji went back to typing and snuck a look at her; the ring on the necklace she was wearing glared a bit from her lamp light. He chuckled to himself and smiled; there was something genuinely satisfying about how she bothered to keep it all these years. "You should get some sleep."

"_I'll go to sleep when you do."_

"No, I'll be up for a while. We can talk later."

"_We can also talk now."_

Souji looked at her coy smile and raised Tora up to the camera. "Meow-meow-kun says we can talk later. Soon, I promise."

Naoto put the file down and smiled as the cat covered Souji's camera with his paw. He jumped out of Souji's hands soon after, leaving the silverette slightly bewildered. "_Okay, I'll get some sleep. Don't stay up to late."_

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mom."

"_I'm not, but I know you'll listen to me."_

Souji gave her a look, one she returned as she rested her chin in her palm. Finally, he relented. "Fine, we can both go to bed now."

She smiled again. "_Goodnight, Souji-kun."_

He waved at the camera before smiling and ending the call. Just then, Tora jumped on his lap and laid down. "Bedtime."

"Meow."

Souji stroked his fuzzy back and sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was the cat purring until he spoke again. "Tora? My trusted confidant?"

The tiger-striped cat simply looked at him with mild interest before nuzzling against his knuckles affectionately. "I think a visit is in order."

**April 27th, Afternoon.**

What a long day.

Naoto stumbled up the stairs to her temporary home, fishing the key out of her pocket and stopping in front of the door. Her forehead bumped against the door, but what surprised her was the sound of paper crumpling a bit under her head. Looking up, she quizzically read the note stuck to the door.

_Present's waiting for you, Princess._

_Happy Birthday._

Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she unlocked the door as quickly as she could manage, ducking inside as soon as the lock was undone. She took care to take the note, as well; she didn't need any passerby seeing that. As soon as she shut the door, a heavenly smell attacked her senses and she found herself walking into the small kitchen that was thoughtfully included for her stay. When she saw the source of the smell, she was stuck between laughing and grinning like a fool. So she did both.

Souji turned his head at the sound of his fiancée laughing happily, reaching an arm out to pull her close as soon as she scampered to him. He kept one hand on the skillet that he was holding over the stove, shaking it slightly before tilting his head as Naoto hugged him and curled her head into his neck. "Did you really fly out here just for me?"

Souji pretended to think about it when she looked up at him with shining eyes. "Maybe. I did say we'd talk soon."

Naoto nuzzled against him again as he lifted the skillet a bit and turned the heat down. "You're just in time for dinner. Another little combination."

"What would it be this time?"

"Karaage and fried rice." He paused to pick up a teaspoon, scooping up a bit of the rice and chicken while still keeping one arm lazily draped around Naoto's shoulders. "Wanna taste?"

Naoto brushed some of her hair back and leaned down to accept the bite, resting her head against his chest as she chewed reflectively. The texture of the fried chicken went surprisingly well with the softness of the rice, and she found that the strange fusion of dishes was a very pleasant one.

Souji put the spoon down and put a lid on top of the skillet as she sighed blissfully; the weeks she had been gone had only made her miss Souji (and, by extension, his cooking) even more. "You sound happy."

She let her arm circle around his back and waist so she could squeeze him a bit, and they pulled away so he could see her smile cheerily. It was as if the day's fatigue had melted away. "It's delightful, Souji-kun. Thank you."

"Mhm. I set the table already. And I threw out the trash. You've been having too much Junes food lately."

Now that was a little embarrassing. Naoto blushed and looked away, murmuring something under her breath. "I know you're busy, but I'm so gonna be a mother hen here."

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the counter, grinning as she squeaked in surprise and threw her arms around his neck. "Junes food is unhealthy. Did you see Teddie after they offered him a run of the buffet?"

"Yes?"

"I have pictures."

"Don't show me them."

"You want to see the pictures?"

"No!" She laughed at the mental image as she pushed him gently.

Souji smiled and kissed her forehead, letting his lips trail down past her cheek and onto her neck. He carefully undid her tie and watched her take a leisurely breath as he nosed her jaw gently. She chuckled softly when his arms went around her waist, and she met his eyes when his own gleamed with a bit of mischief. He half-lidded his eyes as she leaned closer to him, and just when their lips were about to meet…

"Junes food is a no-no."

She smirked and grabbed his collar, shaking her head and whispering, "Whatever you say, leader. Now be quiet and kiss me."

Souji complied and let himself be pulled against her, leaning over the counter as she snuck her arms tightly around his shoulders. He kept his hands on the counter to balance the two of them, shutting his eyes completely as she let her hands tangle in his hair. The kiss didn't last long, and as Souji pulled away she smiled softly. Her hands slid from his back to his face, and she brought him close for another chaste kiss before bracing herself on his shoulders and hopping off the counter. "Would you mind if we had dinner first?"

Souji watched her back for a moment and let his gaze wander before catching himself and nodding when she looked back. He mentally chided himself as he said, "Sure. Have a seat."

He found a decent sized platter stored in one of the cabinets, wiping it off and carefully putting the rice and chicken on it, Steam rose cheerily from the food, spreading into the kitchen and then the small dining room as he walked over to the table. Naoto kept her eyes on the platter for the whole time he was carrying it, prompting a soft laugh from Souji as he set it down. "Feel free, birthday girl."

Naoto needed no other motivation, taking the serving spoon offered by him and taking a serving of the dinner, Souji helped himself afterwards, hiding a small smile as she took her second bite if the food and sighed happily. "Good?"

"Very."

He kept quiet as Naoto dug in with earnest, taking in his own food at a slightly slower pace. After a good three minutes, Naoto had finished her first bowl and was shyly taking another serving. When he gave her a teasing look she blushed and muttered after taking another bite. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't have breakfast, a-and it's been so long since I've had your cooking…"

Souji simply smiled and shook his head, pushing a cup of water towards her as her cheeks retained the rosy color. "Don't be embarrassed. Healthy appetites are good."

Naoto smiled thankfully and took another bite.

Before long, the platter was empty, and Naoto blew out a satisfied breath as Souji took their plates back to the kitchen. "You sound happy."

"I am. You're here- wait. What did you do with Tora?"

"Meow-meow-kun? Well…"

**Somewhere else.**

"Yosuke, he's trying to EAT ME!"

"...Meow.'

Tora sat at the base of the lamp that Teddie had somehow balanced on, looking over at Yosuke quizzically when he heard footsteps. Yosuke simply shrugged and set a small plate filled with Tora's dinner next to the cat. The cat in question nuzzled against his leg and committed to eating. Yosuke watched with a small smile until he heard a creaking noise.

Then a lamp cuddled by a bear-boy fell on him. Tora heard the screams of surprise and blinked before going back to eating.

**And back to the story!**

Naoto slapped the table a few times as she tried to catch her breath, with Souji resting his chin in his palm and chuckling softly at the thought of Teddie's face when Souji held Tora in front of him. "Yeah, needless to say, Yosuke's gonna have a fun time living with both of them."

She wiped a tear from her eye as Souji stood up from the table, walking over to the kitchen fridge and picking up a small case. Naoto had breathed out her last laugh and was watching him and he fetched a small knife, two forks, and two plates. "Once again, small enough to have after a meal."

He placed the case on the table and pulled the top off, revealing a pure white cheesecake. It was one layer, and a strawberry sat cheekily on the white plateau, surrounded by the same number of candles as her age. "It took a while to get all those candles just right."

Souji reached over to the counter and plucked up a small matchbox, striking one and carefully setting flame to each of the candles. Naoto watched, mystified, until Souji blew out the match and set both it and the box aside.

"Souji, you didn't have to…"

He responded with a soft smile the complemented his twinkling eyes well. "I know. But I can. Did, too."

He held his arms wide and grinned as Naoto raised an eyebrow. "Make a wish?"

Naoto watched him for a moment, but nodded when she saw there was no joke in his eyes. Still as sincere as ever. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before leaning forward and blowing out every little flame. When she opened them again, Souji was holding a small package, complete with sky blue bow, close to his chest. The smile he was wearing told him it was for her. "You're spoiling me."

"It's been two months and it's your birthday. Let me have this."

She stood from the table and went over to kiss his cheek, accepting the new gift when he pressed it to her stomach. "Cake or present first?"

She smirked and reached down, dabbing some icing on his nose and kissing it off soon after. The gesture left Souji bewildered for a moment, but he caught on by the time she sat down again. "Cute."

"I assumed so."

Naoto glanced up at him quickly, then started to carefully unwrap the present. Souji watched for a moment, placing the knife closer to her for when she wanted to cut the cake. Her eyes widened when she saw a soft gleam, and she mouthed silent words when she carefully lifted up a pair of tickets. "These are…"

"Tickets to Okinawa."

Naoto reverently put the tickets down and looked across at him, trying and failing to speak for a few moments. "B-but...I thought…"

"I've been saving up since you left. Call it a hunch, but I figured a big case like this one would take a while."

"I'm sorry...I-I don't know when I'll be able to go with you."

"The dates are flexible. We can go whenever you're ready."

Naoto leaned back in her chair and stared at the tickets for a moment before a soft chuckle escaped her, and Souji raised an eyebrow as she looked away and laughed softly. His eyes followed her as she stood up from her seat, walking over to him and sliding gracefully onto his lap. She straddled his leg as he adjusted himself to make her more comfortable, linking his hands at the small of her back to secure her. She pressed her palms to his chest as she murmured a soft thank you against his mouth, pressing their lips together for a second before pulling away and hugging him tightly. Souji returned the sincere embrace as she thanked him again, glancing at the forgotten cake sitting on the table. "What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret."

* * *

**Admittedly, it feels kind of weird writing another one of these. It was also kind of tough thinking of a decent present that made sense, so I guess it's a good thing I started this with an actual idea in mind.**

**Also. Total cop out on the wish part. I'll leave it ambiguous. **

**That's all from me! Happy Birthday, 4/27'ers, and here's hoping you have a good day.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
